


i dont mean it

by dirtcruncher (tomspompoms)



Series: leech boy [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen, also this is probably a stupid thing to say but like, if you relate please get better coping skills and stuff bc reader is not a good person, more of a vent thing than like.. actual anything, reader is also really toxic, reader is kinda written after me whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomspompoms/pseuds/dirtcruncher
Summary: reader is upset after a fight with their friend.they lash out at the wrong person





	i dont mean it

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh whoops this is really bad

“I don't love you.” 

 

Sans paused. He had been trying to comfort you, his eyes darkening for a moment before he sighed, closing his eyes. He opened them again a moment later, a wavering smile on his face.

 

“cmon, babe. i know you feel bad.. i love you, okay?”

 

He.. he couldn't have the guts to tell you that you were hurting him so bad, unlike your best friend. He.. appreciated that she was trying to help, but it just seemed to make you lash out more.

 

_a bit like a scared dog,_ he thought faintly in the back of his head. But he.. he had to find a way to comfort you. He was so horrible with words, a trait both you and he shared. And it.. seemed the only way to comfort you was either space or physical touch.

 

It seems he had made the wrong choice with trying to pull you against his chest. Your watery red eyes met his, a slight snarl on your face. “I hate you.”

 

Oh. oh. That sent sharp pangs of hurt through his soul, and he dropped his hands to his sides. “n..no you don't.” He whispered quietly.

 

“Don't touch me. I hate you. I hate you so much.”

 

He tried to reach out to you through your soul bond, but.. you were pushing him away so much. You had completely blocked him off. He could only get faint traces of your fear and hatred, and the impulsiveness you had.

 

It still didn't change the fact you were hurting him horribly.

 

“...okay.” He said simply, stuffing his hands in his pockets before turning and walking away. He didn't have enough energy to teleport, and with how he was feeling, it would probably be a little dangerous.

 

He let out a ragged breath, ignoring the sound of you choking on a protest before you went quiet immediately.

 

he felt horrible. 

 

You never came to apologize the day after that, but.. around midnight, he got a text.

 

_ nino: sorry _

_ nino: i really hope youre asleep but im rlly sorry i didnt mean what i said it was stupid im sorry i understand and stuff if you hate me but i didnt mean what i said you mean everything to me _

 

..that just.. hurt a little more. But.. but he was a little happy, too.You had finally talked to him.

 

He hesitated before texting you back. He.. he needed to let you know, how he felt.

 

_ sans: i know youre sorry but that doesnt make it okay. you didn't come to apologize to me. the fact that youre doing it over text hurts more. _

_sans: i know youre scared that i might hate you but i dont. but dont say that, after everything you said to me. please dont ever do that again._

_sans: i hope you arent.. upset by any of this. i still love you._

 

He waited.

 

And waited. 

 

It was almost two, and you still hadn't replied.

 

He couldn't help it, he started crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah uh readers name in sans phone is based on a reference from kithcen nightmares
> 
> mainly this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0kk3nHCSUk


End file.
